Talk:Suigetsu Hōzuki
Healing Did suigetsu heal Tsunade to stick her back together? (talk) 14:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan Yes, yes he did. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :No he didn't he used his water element to put it back together and if he was healing then he should have helped Karin heal herInoyamanaka98 (talk) 15:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 the human body is mostly made up of water, so maybe he just combined the water and her body! (talk) 15:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan To be Suigetsu doing that and no one else, it's because his technique has some properties that would mantain her organs working, I don't know for sure what is it, but his technique must have some property that allowed him to connect the two parts without Tsudade passaway. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I dont understand... (talk) 15:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC)HackDMC He liquified her both halves and merged them together is the way I get it--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I'm trying to sayInoyamanaka98 (talk) 15:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 OK (talk) 15:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC)carignan How anyone got that he did anything other than normally connected them is beyond me. There was not even any special art, no sfx (For Sui), or anything. The only panel that showed her stomach, where it was clearly not connected, was where it was being healed by Karin and Katsuyu (though most likely moreso the former than the latter). Katsuyu was also the one maintaining the bodies; she simply didn't have enough power to heal everyone, maintain the summoning, and healing Tsunade's damaged and separated body. --Taynio (talk) 18:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) New Infobox Image I promote a change in Suigetsu's infobox image. Any opinions?NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 05:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Why? --Cerez365™ (talk) 05:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Are you asking why I believe it should be changed? Well, for more personal reasons than anything else. I always felt, and call me crazy if you want, but i always felt like it doesnt look close enough to the manga illustration of him. If that any makes sense. The image I proposed looks fuller and just overall better. Seeing that you are one of the image masters of the wikia, I would hope you understand what i'm trying to say.NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 05:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I kinda like it, but I think it's cropped a bit too close to his face. Could you upload a new version that is a bit less zeroed-in to his face? Omnibender - Talk - 12:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem.NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 15:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, the image has been replaced and is farther away from his face.EDIT:'''Any one else have any opinions?-- '''NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 15:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't oppose the change. I was just wondering why.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :: I believe it looks good, I'm in for a change. I think he wants to change the pic simply because he likes this one better, and I can see the reason why. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:46, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: I just looked through the episode and found where you took the pic, what if you go down a bit more and take the rest of him with it aswell? I believe it would look better. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, I updated the picture.--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 16:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I approve, looks good. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Stealth mode Because I see some back and forth has already happened about this, let's hash it out. What I understood it to be, Suigetsu used a water clone, and either through the water clone technique itself or the hydrificantion technique, had the water become see-through instead of corporeal. It's the least speculative I can think of for what he did, given Suigetsu's abilities. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty much what I think, but instead of the water being non-corporeal, he moved, like, as a puddle, as can be seen with this technique. However, I don't remember if we've ever seen Suigetsu do that, but it wouldn't be to far'fetched to assume that he can.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:42, October 18, 2017 (UTC) ::We didn't see the floor when Suigetsu revealed himself though, only after. From the moment we see him before he becomes corporeal, the body already looks whole, we don't see it rising from the floor, and he just looks transparent with the water like effect. Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Before this turns into a big argument, as I was the one who technically started it, I just want to say I am in no way trying to force my views on anyone. I'll even admit that it maybe have been something else entirely. It's just that Hiding with Camouflage is the only non-specialized technique in the series revealed that would fit this situation.--Steveo920 (talk) 21:15, October 18, 2017 (UTC) It has been over a week. If there is no further objection, I really think we should add Hiding with Camouflage to Suigetsu.--Steveo920 (talk) 06:03, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :The technique doesn't look like Hiding with Camouflage Technique when in effect, nor does it have the same appearance when it's turned off. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:22, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Whichever jutsu he uses, it's very clearly some application of Water Release, be it Water Clone or Hydrification. Omnibender - Talk - 15:33, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Sword In Boruto ep 73, He clearly used a Generic Sword. Fanking (talk) 23:43, September 23, 2018 (UTC)